


Dear Harry Potter

by Stayaghase16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explanations, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Letters, M/M, Meddling Kids, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayaghase16/pseuds/Stayaghase16
Summary: So Draco Malfoy writes letters to Harry Potter since he was 5 and stops after the war. Then they're discovered by two thirteen year old school children. Here are the letters and the aftermath. Enjoy!..?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Dear Harry Potter

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 5

Dear Harry Potter,

Hello! My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I'm 5 years old. My dad has told me a lot about you and I want to be your friend!! 

I won't be able to send you this letter, I don't have an owl and I don't know where you live. I'm sure it's somewhere nice! You sound like someone who lives somewhere nice. My home is nice too! It's big and perfect to play games in!

Mom's calling me for dinner, I hope we have chicken today.

With Love, Draco Malfoy.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 6

Dear Harry Potter,

Dad bought me a new broom for Christmas and I flied it twice! I thought we can fly together and it made me smile. But I don't know what you look like so I probably pictured wrong.

Dad says you have black hair and green eyes, but I know that from your baby pictures on the newspaper! You were a very pretty baby. Am I allowed to say that? I think I am, we'll be friends soon anyway!

With Love, Draco Malfoy.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 7

Dear Harry Potter,

Mom told me more about you when I asked and I have so many questions for you! She said you live with Muggles. How are they? Dad says they're filthy and awful so they must be. But I don't think you could live with Muggles like those. Do they have weird things they do? I bet they do.

I also want to know if you have a broom! Mom says you might not but that's okay, you can take one of mine and we'll fly together! We can play Quidditch too on my Quidditch Pitch! It would be so much fun!!

With Love, Draco Malfoy.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 8

Dear Harry,

My tutor is the most annoying woman to grace humanity, as Dad says and I believe him, he's always right about things.

Do you have a tutor? Do your Muggles make you go to a Muggle school? Dad says we'll be in the same year at Hogwarts and I can't wait! We'll both be Slytherins and the best of friends!

Mom says you have a scar on your forehead. How did you get it? Does it hurt? I can get Mom to teach me some spells before Hogwarts so I can heal it for you!

With Love, Draco.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 9

Dear Harry,

Today I asked Dad if I could send you a letter and he told me to stop being foolish. He said that Muggles could see the owl and we could be found out. I don't want you to be in danger so I'll show you these letters during Hogwarts.

Do you have any siblings? I don't have any and even though I have friends, I feel lonely. It would be great to have you here, I could show you so many things in the Manor! I'll have to wait till Hogwarts though, then you could spend Christmas here at the Manor with Dad, Mom and me! We'll have so much fun!!

Best, Draco.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 10

Harry, (I'm too excited for formalities)

Letters will be getting sent soon! Are you excited? I am. We'll be at Hogwarts learning magic together next year!

I hope we can meet in Diagon Alley, we'll make fast friends! We could get our school supplies and wands together and I could show you around Quidditch Supplies and everything else! And on the train, we'll sit together. Vince and Greg won't mind, they're boring anyway and you'll be so much more fun to talk to! We'll be best friends before we even reach Hogwarts, how great is that?!

Best, Draco.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 11

Potter,

I hate you. I thought you'd have wanted to be my friend but I was wrong. You got Sorted into Gryffindor, but I'd be willing to look past that. You made friends with a Weasel and a Mudblood but I'd be willing to look past those too. But you rejected my hand on the train and I will NOT forgive that!

I hate you, Harry James Potter.

D.L.M.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 12

Potter,

You're so incredibly and stupidly obnoxious. You're such a Gryffindor it hurts to watch but I do it anyway because you're the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Savior. I can't _not_ look at you.

You can also speak Parseltongue. What's next, Potter? Mermish? Half Vampire? You couldn't be the Heir of Salazar Slytherin had you tried.

Draco Malfoy.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 13

Potter,

An escaped and wanted criminal is your Godfather? That's what's next? That's too melodramatics, honestly. Youngest Seeker in over a century, slayer of Basilisks ~~_that I helped you find_~~ , but now this?

This is just tragic.

And yet I still find myself hoping every single day that you'll be the one poking his head into my bed, not Blaise. That you'll be the one stealing food off my plate like an undignified heathen, not Vince. That you'll be the one I spend my afternoons studying with, not Theo.

But it's always Blaise and Vince and Theo. Never you.

I'm starting to lose hope.

Draco Malfoy.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 14

You won the House Cup again, you won the Triwizard Tournament and you also survived encountering You-Know-Who himself. Are you invincible or do you have a death wish? I think it may be the latter.

You saved Weaselbee and the Beauxbatons' Champion's sister. Saviour, Chosen One, Boy Who Lived, Saint Bloody Harry James Fuxking Potter.

I. HATE. YOU!

D.L.M.

~~_I still wished for a moment that I would be the one at the bottom of the lake. The one you save. The person you'll miss most in the world._ ~~

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 15

Potter,

You keep staring. All the time. You're everywhere. I can never get rid of you. Stop it, Potter, please. I can't be scared here at Hogwarts too. Run off to another one of your death wishes again, for Merlin's sake.

Draco Malfoy.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 16

Potter,

I'm so scared. So so scared. The Dark Lord is living in the Manor- in my home. You have to save me- us- everyone. Please save us, Harry. Please.

I want to defect but I can't. I have to kill Dumbledore to save my family. Father's gone mental, Mom may die from how worried she is.

Kill the bastard, Harry.

Kill. Him.

D.M.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 17

Dear Harry Potter,

I am sorry. I am so terribly and dreadfully sorry for everything I have ever done to harm you, your friends, our school mates, the school, everyone and anyone.

I'm sorry for letting the Death Eater in, I'm sorry for being a twat, I'm sorry about what I did to Katie Bell, I'm sorry about what I called your best friends. I'm sorry about everything I've done the last seven years.

Please forgive me, Harry.

Draco Malfoy.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Draco Malfoy, age 18

Dear Harry Potter,

I would like to thank you for living up to the world's expectations and not only killing the Dark Lord but also helping my family and myself. We did not and do not deserve your kindness.

You let me get out scotch free, both myself and Mom. Father deserves the sentence he got, he let the Dark Lord live our once lovely home and make it a place of torture and murder and Dark Magic and made us all fear for our lives. Even with that in mind, you saved Mom and I from Azkaban and other unfortunate situations (see: Fiendfyre).

I am forever grateful to you for saving her. She did nothing wrong.

I'm writing this letter which I won't send, like I haven't sent any of the others before this one, to make amends with myself.

I don't think I could ever look you in the eye ever again and feel like I'm allowed to do that.

Remember when I asked if I could say you were a very pretty baby? I want to go back to that.

Now you look too handsome for anyone's own good and I have to follow tradition and marry Astoria Greengrass. She's easy to love, at least.

All the best in your life, Potter.

Yours sincerely, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

~•~•~•~•~

Written by Scorpius Malfoy, age 13

Dear Mr. Potter, 

I found these letters in my father's study (don't tell him, please) from years ago and after talking with Albus, we decided sending them to you would be a good idea. (Albus is asking me not to say you were in on this, I say we share the consequences.)

These letters explain better what my father thought of you over the years and I think you should know. Albus says that after Mrs. Potter left you (or is it Miss Weasley now? Correct me, please), you've been practically married to your work.

It's not really a bad thing, Dad has been doing it too since Mom died, but it makes you both look terribly lonely.

Maybe that loneliness could make you friends?

You both need a friend who understands.

Best, Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy.

~•~•~•~•~

What was achieved in the end was far greater than anything either Albus or Scorpius could have dreamed of.

But now, watching their fathers dance and twirl around the Manor's piano room, listening to the low and slow music playing frotn the charmed keys, they smile.

They know they did the right thing sending those letters, the right thing pushing them together in times of need and then having to helo mend arguments in subtle (Albus) and not so subtle (Scorpius) ways. 

It's the right thing and it's worth it just to see their fathers smiling and being more carefree and soft and warm and happy that they have been in years.

Even if it makes their own relationship a tad bit odd, Scorpius things, as he watches his father's engagement ring bling lightly in the moonlight before getting dragged away by Albus, who is singing -or rather butchering- whatever song is playing.

Harry Potter found happiness in grey, Draco Malfoy found happiness in green.

It's no wonder their sons did the same.


End file.
